Amor clandestino
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Así era el amor entre Apolo y Artemisa: indebido, prohibido, clandestino. Pero a ellos no les importaba, siempre y cuando puedan permanecer juntos por toda su eternidad.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Medias Naranjas" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Advertencia**: Mini, micro spoiler de BoO. Incesto.

* * *

**Amor clandestino**

Artemisa sabía que, en todos los niveles posibles, lo que estaban haciendo estaba terriblemente mal. Que era prohibido, impensable, imperdonable. Que estaba traicionando la confianza de sus cazadoras, a las que tantas veces había condenado por pensar en hacer exactamente lo mismo que ella estaba haciendo. Que estaba quebrando una promesa que hacia eones se había visto obligada a hacer, para aplacar la ira y los celos de Hera, su madrastra. E incluso así, seguía acudiendo allí, una y otra vez a aquella isla en los confines de la tierra, a su isla.

Delos era hermosa en maneras inimaginables. Con sus edificios antiguos, últimos vestigios de la gran civilización griega; sus flores de miles de colores, cubriendo cada centímetro de la tierra; el mar, extendiéndose con toda su grandeza al alrededor de la pequeña porción de tierra que la había visto nacer. Y el sol, brillando en lo alto, besándole la piel del rostro, recordándole a su hermano gemelo, la razón que la arrastraba a aquel lugar.

Apolo, quien hacía su inmortal corazón de piedra latir frenéticamente con una simple sonrisa.

Apolo, con sus besos más dulces que la ambrosía y sus caricias más suaves que el néctar.

Apolo, quien la llamaba "hermanita" frente a los demás y "hermosa" a escondidas.

Apolo, su más grande pecado, su mayor perdición, su amor prohibido, clandestino.

Apolo, quien la miraba entre triste y esperanzado mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la roca en la que estaba sentado.

—¿Vienes a sacarme de aquí o a acompañarme en mi condena? —preguntó, con una sonrisa falsa y los ojos donde ya no se podía contemplar la alegría que lo caracterizaba.

—Creo que ya sabes la respuesta a eso —respondió Artemisa, sentándose junto a él, apoyando la mejilla en el hombro de su hermano.

El dios en cuerpo de muchacho suspiró, mirando al cielo como esperando que Zeus descendiera de allí y acabara con su castigo.

—No te mereces estar aquí —susurró Apolo, aún con sus ojos azules clavados en las nubes.

—¿No me quieres aquí? —replicó Artemisa con fiereza, siempre a la defensiva, apartándose de su hermano.

—Por supuesto que no te quiero aquí, hermanita —respondió él, mirándola con pesar—. Pero no creo que pudiera soportarlo si no te tuviera a mi lado —agregó, acariciando su mejilla.

Artemisa cerró los ojos ante el contacto, la calidez de los dedos de Apolo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se resistió cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, trasmitiéndole esa seguridad que su hermano siempre había significado para ella.

Zeus estaba furioso con ellos, pero ambos sabían que Apolo terminaría llevándose la peor parte. Ella solo había hablado con sus cazadoras en contra de sus órdenes; él le había dado el poder a un tonto niño romano de destruir ambos campamentos de semidioses en un santiamén. Y el pensamiento de qué haría el rey de los dioses con él una vez acabada la guerra, no paraba de atormentar a Artemisa.

—No te preocupes por ello ahora —la reprendió Apolo, leyendo sus pensamientos, obligándola a abrir los ojos y mirarlo—. ¿Por qué no mejor disfrutar de estas largas vacaciones que nos esperan aquí en Delos? —sugirió, con un vestigio de su verdadera sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

La diosa de la caza no pudo evitar devolver la sonrisa y besar una vez más al dios del sol. Porque el mundo podría acabarse en un instante. Porque ellos, que durante tantos milenios habían sido inmortales, podrían conocer su final, si los siete semidioses de la profecía no tenían éxito en su travesía. Porque Delos había sido ya testigo de muchos de sus encuentros prohibidos, de su amor clandestino. Porque para Artemisa, Apolo era el único hombre que existía. El único hombre al que querría.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Apolo y Artemisa son unas de mis OTP, aunque esta historia no me termine de convencer del todo cómo terminó. Está ambientada en BoO y el título está basado en la canción de Maná, "Amor clandestino". Me pareció que definiría muy bien una relación entre ellos._

_En fin, espero que a ustedes sí les haya gustado. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios ;)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
